Humanity's True Desire
by SHIN GOUKEN
Summary: In the year 2505. Lance Mann is humanity's last hope as he fights in the last battle of the Neo Mitochondria War that drove mankind to live in outerspace. This is my first fanfic so constructive advice is always welcome!


Disclaimer: I don't own Parasite Eve or any of it's characters, they're own by SquareEnix and the purpose of this fan fiction is for entertainment only. I only own characters such as Lance Mann, Emperor Darius, etc. I can assure I'm not making a cent off this fanfic.

December 24, Year 2505

It's been almost 395 years since the great colonial war started. The Independent Earth Nations and The Star Sphere Alliance had been in conflict ever since The Evolved Fiends or NMC's(Neo Mitochondrial Creatures) engaged on massive acts of terrorism. They claimedsuperiority over humans. Humans were driven away from Earth into outer space and thus The Star Sphere Alliance was born. The Independent Earth Nation or IEN is lead by EmperorDarius. He is well know for being a sadist and a tyrant. My reason for fighting is...well I don't really have one since I'm what people could call a "Neo Human", I have the power to create energy at exponential levels. I'm not the only one. Some people like me work for the Alliance and others for IEN. We became allies with Neo Zion, a nation located on earth in the European desire freedom from IEN. Neo Zion is some sort of a haven for Humans and evolved beings like Neo Humans and Evolved Fiends that defected IEN.

My name is Lance Mann and I'm a member of the Red Dragon, an elite armored unit. My armor suit is the Star Dragon and for this past year we've weakened IEN 's main defenses and victory is within our reach. Today seem to be the last battle to destroy Darius and his forces.

This is my story........

Star Sphere Alliance carrier Avalon. 17:00 hrs

Briefing room.

"This is it, the moment we've fought for. This is IEN 's last line of defense" said General Baine, the commander of the carrier Avalon. "Intel has informed that IEN 's forces are planning to fire the Armageddon Rail gun at Neo Zion as their last attempt to distable our forces" Gen. Baine continued.

"So this is it, we are this close from ending this 395 year war" said Marcus Ryzer 29 years old, a member of the Red Dragon unit, his armor suit is the Viper Strike. Marcus is from Australian and African American decent. He was born in colony Alpha 390.

"I plan to see my family again after this" Marcus added.

"The question is how long this peace is going to last" Lance said with a sense of uncertainty.

Lance Mann 24 years old, Red Dragon member and pilot of the Star Dragon. Place of birth is unknown, he was raised in colony Eurasia 467 until it was destroyed by IEN forces led by Colonel Cyrus. Lance is known for being much of a loner and an incredible soldier. He is 5'9, has dark spiked hair and brown eyes. "People loyal to IEN will find ways to fight us even on defeat"

"Don't be so bleak Lance, they can change. Just give them a chance" said Jade Wong 22 years old, 5'3 with light brown hair and blue eyes from her blend of Chinese and European blood. Also a member of Red Dragon and Lance's girlfriend. She was from colony Delta 983. Jade happens to be the most optimistic and caring of the unit. Some people doubt her skills as a combat pilot but she always proves herself as fighter. Her Armor Suit is the Rising Phoenix.

"They've always hated us and that's why I don't think they'll accept us ruling them" Lance replied.

"He's right" said Captain Donovan Reinhardt 35 years old, leader of the Red Dragon unit. He's the man who keeps the unit together, cold and calculating and considered a hero by the Star Sphere Alliance. He is also Lance's mentor. His Armor Suit is the Reaper "That's the reason this war started in the first place."

"This operation consist of ground units already attacking their capitol in Vancouver in what used to be the country of Canada 500 years ago. We are dividing our forces in three, Alpha battalion will attack from the Asian northeast, attacking the forces that could come from their posts in Siberia, China, Japan and Korea. Bravo battalion will attack the North America region engaging the enemy stationed in what used to be the United States and Mexico finally meeting with battalion Alpha in Vancouver. Battalion Delta will join forces with Neo Zion's army to enter from the Atlantic Ocean and wiping off IEN 's defense forces on the east. This operation is called 'Operation Descending Sword' " General Baine explained as he was pointing at a large screen showing a map with all the intended targets.

"What's our job then?" Captain Reinhardt inquired."The Red Dragon will destroy the Armageddon rail gun in order to protect Neo Zion as well as our troops. After that, storm IEN 's capital." General Baine answered Reinhardt's question.

"Operation Descending Sword will commence at 19:00 hrs. Godspeed to all of you. That is all. Dismissed" General Baine concluded the briefing.

"Last battle" Lance said to himself as he got up from his seat.

"Like I said I'm planning to spend some time with my wife and daughter after we're done with this" Marcus mentioned "What about you Captain?" then he asked.

"I plan to retire and become an armor suit combat instructor, I'm too old for this shit" Reinhardt replied "After this I guess we'll have the time to do other things"

Lance just walked away from the briefing room with an annoyed look on his face, Jade followed him as he walked out to the corridor.

"Lance wait up!"Jade ran after Lance "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I just find hard to believe that we are about to be done with this war, and then what will happen?" Lance sounded as if he didn't want the war to end.

"What do you mean? Peace is always the result of these type of conflicts, that's what we've been fighting for"Jade was somehow confused by Lance's comment.

"Sometimes I have doubts about this peace, people always fight. The war might end tonight but maybe we'll fight another one next year." Lance explained.

"We'll worry about it if it comes. I know it's hard to believe but the important thing is that we are making a difference. We are doing this so the upcoming generations don't have to fight for the mistakes of the past" she responded.

"What I want to say is that I don't know anything else besides fighting. I've never had aplace elsewhere. Reinhardt is retiring, Marcus is going to his family. I know you want to become an ambassador. I have no idea of what the future holds"

Jade looked at Lance with concern in her eyes and she understood his feelings, Lance lived his life first as an assassin and she knew it. She also knew about Lance's powers. Jade met Lance 5 years ago during a terrorist attack in Delta 983. A university building was taken hostage by an IEN faction. Jade was among the hostages but she was able to take some of the terrorist out just before Lance took their leader out.

"Whatever you want to do I'll be 100% with you, I know you lost your family when you were young, but you are not alone anymore" Jade replied as she wrapped her arms around Lance. Lance also wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you" said Lance.

"I'll love you no matter what" then Jade kissed Lance softly.

"Get a room!" said Marcus as he walked away on opposite direction.

Meanwhile........

Independent Earth Nation's Main Headquarters

In the heart of the once proud city of Vancouver, lies the IEN's main HQ. The personnel was at the highest alert, the Star Sphere Alliance was gaining ground at an alarming rate.

"Is the Armageddon rail gun ready" a man that looked in his early 30's but his actual age is unknown, he was nearly 6'ft tall with brown hair and a missing right eye. "Yes sir" replied a soldier with a badly disfigured face "Colonel Cyrus, Project Apocalypse is on schedule as well"

"Good. Emperor Darius will be pleased" replied Cyrus.

"There's also reports that one of the elite units from the Alliance, the Red Dragon will fight" another soldier commented.

"It doesn't matter who they send"

"Your Highness!" one soldier noticed the commanding figure. Another man, around his mid 40's with silver hair and a military outfit walked in the command center. The soldiers including Cyrus knelt before him.

"Project Apocalypse will bring victory for our Empire. Evolution will prevail." Darius said as he provided confidence to his followers.

"Colonel Cyrus" Darius put his right hand on Cyrus' shoulder "I have confidence in you, Project Apocalypse is safe in your hands"

"Thank you. Your Highness" Cyrus bow with his head.

"I'm also going out to space to confront one of the Red Dragon pilots" said Darius.

"You mean?...."

"Yes. Him" Darius was rather excited about the battle.

"Sir but you don't have to stain your hands with those dogs" said one of the soldiers "the Armageddon can wipe out the whole platoon before they make their move"

"Don't bother, I want to fight" said Darius "I have personal business to solve"

"Don't question the Emperor!" Cyrus commanded "Have the Hell Dragon and the Death Razor ready immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

Avalon Hangar

19:00 hrs

Lance was walking towards the his Armor Suit, the Star Dragon. A white and green 50 ft tall bi-pedal unit armed with a rail gun, lightsabre, and a mini gun on it's right arm.

"Tonight the war will end...... Sounds hard to believe" Lance thought to himself. Then he stood in front of the Star Dragon "We'll get our revenge for what they've done"

"Wait Lance!"

Lance turned his head

"Wait up!" Jade ran as fast as she could "Before we go there's something I want you to keep" Then Jade took off her dog tags the she grabbed Lance's right hand and placed the dog tags.

"These are your......"

"Yeah but I want you to keep them in case I …."

"Don't say that, we'll make it back" Lance interrupted her "Jade, I can't keep these. We'll be back and after that we can forget all about this war. I thought about what you told me earlier and I want to start a new life"

Then Lance gave Jade his Mala praying beads and place them on her left wrist.

"I promise we'll be together after this war is over" said Lance as he looked at Jade's eyes.

Jade was speechless "So this means......"

"It means what it means, it's a promise" Lance replied in his usual cold attitude but Jade knewth at Lance meant he loved her. She immediately kissed Lance passionately.

"OK love birds, if you don't mind we have some IEN asses to kick" said Marcus.

"Always in a hurry to fight" said Jade.

"He's right" Captain Reinhardt stood next to Marcus "A lot is hanging on the balance here, peace is within our reach"

"I suppose" said Lance

"I know son, you have your doubts. We all do" Reinhardt turned his attention to Lance as he place his hand on his shoulder "You are one of the best damn pilot I fought alongside and I know we can defeat those IEN shitbags"

"Well then let's begin" Lance nodded.

Lance hugged Jade and then he got into the cockpit of his Armored Suit. Once inside the Star Dragon, Lance input the activation code. The entire dash board and instruments lit up "System activated" read one of the main screens. Then the Star Dragon's platform took it from it's docking bay into the launching pad "Star Dragon on stand by" read a screen on the bottom of the control dials.

After five minutes the Red Dragon was placed on the launching pad

"Star Dragon ready for launch" said Lance over the radio.

"Red Dragon proceed to launch, Godspeed!"

Then the two jet engines on the back of the Armored Suit roared as they powered at full speed.

Also the Reaper, Viper Strike and the Rising Phoenix launched from the Avalon Carrier.

First thing Lance noticed was that the battle already started, the armored units from both IEN and the Star Sphere Alliance were fighting. The sounds of gunfire and explosions were loud even in outer space.

"They started without us" said Marcus on the radio "Watch your asses guys"

"Roger that" said Lance as he equipped the light saber.

Two enemy Armored Suits tried to shoot at the Star Dragon but they got sliced instead.

Three more Suits made their way but Lance shot them with the gattling gun located on the Star Dragon's right arm.

"Come on!! Bring it!!" said Marcus as his Viper Strike sliced three enemy Suits with his Suit's claws. "Yeah!!! Now what!!!"

"Five of you?!" Jade's Armored Suit, Rising Phoenix pulled a double edged light saber and proceeded to destroy the five enemy sentries.

"Let's make our way to the Armageddon rail gun" said Captain Reinhardt as he blasted two enemies as well"

The battle went on as the Red Dragon squad made their way towards the Armageddon rail gun

"Let's take them out!!!!" screamed one of the enemy soldiers as he tried to attack Lance.

"Die" said Lance in a cold tone

"Lance behind you!!" yelled Jade as she shot an enemy Suit when he was about to shot at Lance.

"Thanks" said Lance

"Watch your back" Jade replied.

Suddenly Lance started to have a strange pain in his head "Damn! My head!!" He placed both hands on his head "What a hell!!" Suddenly he started to see two women fighting, one of them had brown hair and was completely naked. The other woman was blonde with blue eyes, she had a resemblance with Jade. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt "What is this place?!" he noticed he wasn't on board of the Star Dragon, he was on an island with statue that had recently collapsed and was covered on slime.

"Who the hell are you?" Lance commanded "Answer me!!" Suddenly Lance threw an energy attack at the both women but it was useless. Then the blonde woman looked at Lance, he noticed that she didn't have an evil look as the other one. On the contrary, she smiled at him "You are the last hope" the blonde woman said.

"Lance?...Lance?!" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Lance?! Are you alright?" Jade asked

"Yeah" Lance responded as he noticed he was dreaming. More like he had a vision of some sort. "It was nothing"

The fight went on and finally the Armageddon rail gun was within reach.

"The target's on sight!"said Reinhardt "Let's move in"

"Roger" said Marcus.

The Viper Strike move in first taking out the first wave of enemy Suits. "Come and get it you bastards!!!" Marcus started to open the way towards the rail gun.

"Behind you!!" yelled Reinhardt "Marcus move out of the way"

The Viper Strike turned around only to be sliced in a half by the Death Razor's light saber

"What?! Wharrrgggghhhh!!!" Marcus, the Viper Strike's pilot couldn't do anything to counter the final swoop from Cyrus. The Viper Strike exploded into nothingness.

"Marcus, it can't be!!" said Reinhardt.

"This can't be happening!" Jade was horrified to see her partner die.

"Damn!" yelled Lance.

"This is Colonel Cyrus from the Independent Earth Nation, surrender and you will be spared"

"Damn you Cyrus! It's you the one who should surrender, either way I'll kill you" Lance was furious to see his nemesis, the man who killed his parents during the destruction of the Eurasia 467 space colony.

"Lance Mann, what a surprise! I didn't know you'd become an Star Sphere lapdog"

"Lance. Me and Jade will go and detonate the Armageddon from the inside. Have your revenge on Cyrus" commanded Captain Reinhardt.

"Captain!" Lance was surprised to see his commanding officer allowing to put his personal issues before duty.

"Attain your revenge and come home alive, that's an order soldier!"

"Roger that" Lance smiled on the thoughtof his revenge being served.

"Be careful" said Jade concerned for Lance's safety "I love you, don't forget your promise"

"I know" Lance replied.

"You promised"

Lance nodded and then he drew his attention towards Cyrus. Reinhardt and Jade made their way to the Armageddon's core.

Immediately the Star Dragon charged towards the Death Razor with it's light sabre.

The Death Razor also pulled it's light sabre and both swords clashed.

"So is this your strategy to defeat me, try harder!" said Cyrus.

The Star Dragon tried with many attacks but all were deflected. The Death Razor turned and blasted the Star Dragon with it's plasma cannon.

"Die!!!" yelled Cyrus as he was delivering the finishing blow.

The Star Dragon used it's gattling gun to distract Cyrus and his Death Razor cutting off it's right arm along with the plasma cannon.

"Impressive but still futile! You will see it when Project Apocalypse becomes a reality"

"Project Apocalypse?! What a hell are you talking about?" Lance inquired.

"Evolution will continue" Cyrus taunted.

"Evolution will continue....in hell!" Lance charged towards the Death Razor.......

Meanwhile........

Inside the Armageddon

"The core is straight ahead" said Reinhardt.

"I see it" said Jade

"We'll need to set the explosives and get out in three minutes" Reinhardt explained.

Both Armored Suits made their way as they blasted many of the enemy sentries.

"Let us do our job!" Reinhardt yelled.

As the Reaper and Rising Phoenix reached the central core, an entire platoon of enemy Armored Suits appeared.

"You don't give up, do you?!" Reinhardt was getting annoyed from the enemy's resistance.

"You can walk away from this or fight, your choice" Jade taunted.

"It's you who are doomed in oblivion" said one of the enemy soldiers through the radio.

"There's no talking you out of this" Jade was more determined than ever to end this war.

Outside of the Armageddon............

"Hyaaaahhhhhh!!!!" Lance and the Star Dragon were fighting as one.

"You fool, you should've realized by now that you are not match for me" Cyrus blocked

all of Lance's attacks. Both swords clashed and sparks were coming off from them.

"Give up Lance, I know what you are. You're a Neo Human. Not so different from us"

Both Armored Suits separated from each other.

"I'm different from you" Lance taunted as he tossed Star Dragon's blade as a diversion.

"What are you doing?" Cyrus didn't understand why Lance tossed the light sabre at him.

Then Lance activated the Star Dragon's rail gun and took aim at the Death Razor "What!" Cyrus felt this sudden rush of fear.

"Give the devil my regards" Lance said with coldness in his words.

The Star Dragon shot a fully charged blast from the rail gun.

"Death always finds us one way or the other" those were Cyrus' final words as the Death Razor exploded into nothingness.

"Rising Phoenix, Reaper come in"

"Rising Phoenix here. Lance are you alright?" Jade was relieved to hear Lance's voice again.

"Yeah. I just sent Cyrus to the afterlife" said Lance.

"We're done setting the explosives, we're on our way out" Jade was happy to hear that Lance defeated Cyrus, but more important that he was alive.

"Let's head to Earth and end this war" said Captain Reinhardt

"Right" said Jade and Lance in unison.

Suddenly another enemy Armored Suit appeared in front of the Star Dragon.

"I'll make things easier, I'll blow up the Armageddon for you" said the pilot.

"Oh shit!!! Donovan, Jade get out of there now!!!" Lance yelled over the radio.

The Armageddon's central core exploded with everything and everyone inside.

"Jade!!!!" Lance couldn't believe it, his girlfriend and his mentor were both dead.

"I'm Emperor Darius, supreme ruler of the Independent Earth Nation"

"No, It's me the one who's supposed to die. Not you Jade!" Lance was in disbelief.

"I'm here to propose you a deal, become an IEN soldier and you'll occupy Cyrus' place.

I'll name you General to my army"

Lance stared at Jade's dogtags "What am I fighting for?! Please tell me Jade!"

"Don't be concerned with that woman, she served her purpose" said Darius.

"Darius. I will kill you! You and the rest of your dogs" Lance was furious now "Kill me? Boy you don't have any idea what you're up against" Darius taunted "You can't go against your destiny"

The debris from the Armageddon rail gun station was about to get closer to Earth's gravity pull. Courtesy of the explosion.

"Come if you want to save your pathetic humans" said Darius as he headed towards the remains of the Armageddon station on board of his Hell Dragon.

The Star Dragon gave chase to the Hell Dragon as it raced towards the falling debris.

"Welcome to Project Apocalypse" said Darius.

"What?"

"This station has a Resonance Module, it's meant to awaken the Mitochondria from humans. We never intended to use the rail gun on Neo Zion" Darius explained "The Module will activate on impact. That's why WE allowed YOU to get this close"

"So it was all a diversion"

"Yes. All of you fulfilled your true mission. You however. You show a lot of promise"

"Your stoic bullshit really bores me" Lance clenched his fist as he continued to stare at Jade's dogtags.

"Soon all humans will become our brothers and sisters. The Star Sphere Alliance and Neo Zion will become one with IEN"

"Earth atmosphere entry ETA....two minutes" read one of the Star Dragon's main screens.

"Two minutes Darius, all the time I need to kill you" said Lance.

"Very well, show me your power, boy!"

Suddenly the Hell Dragon rushed towards the Star Dragon, trying to slice the Star Dragon with it's dual light sabres. The Star Dragon quickly defended.

The Star Dragon moved to the side and leaped at the Hell Dragon but the Hell Dragon tossed Lance's Armored Suit against a big piece of debris.

"Game over" Darius pulled his plasma rail gun and shot at Lance.

"Damn" The Star Dragon was able to move but without getting it's right arm severed by the blast.

"Damn! If I don't do something, he'll fry my ass for sure" Lance thought to himself.

The Hell Dragon took flight and launched towards the Star Dragon but it failed as Lance was able to slice the Hell Dragon's mid-section.

"Impressive, it's been a long time since someone gave me this type of fight" said Darius.

Then the Star Dragon landed a kick on the Hell Dragon's head unit.

The Hell Dragon took aim on it's enemy with the plasma cannon but Lance managed to get in range and sliced the cannon.

" Earth atmosphere entry ETA....30 seconds" the computer warned.

"It's done, humanity is over" said Darius "I must retreat, I suggest you do the same"

"No you won't" said Lance as his Star Dragon grabbed the Hell Dragon "You idiot! What are you doing? You'll kill us both" Darius protested.

A compartment opened from the Star Dragon's chest, it was the self-destruction device.

Lance typed the code on the cockpit's dash and placed the devise on the Hell Dragon's damaged arm or at least what was left of it.

"You'll see your empire burn in flames" said Lance as his Armored Suit blasted the Hell Dragon into the atmosphere.

"This is General Baine from the Star Sphere Alliance carrier Avalon, Star Dragon come in"

"Sir"

"Lance, the Module from the debris has is about to enter the atmosphere"

"I already know that"

"But the biggest problem is the debris, in size it can cause significant damage to Earth, you have to retreat as soon as you can"

The pieces of scrap metal were making their entrance into the atmosphere as they were turning red.

"I'll destroy them" said Lance as the Star Dragon raced into the atmosphere as well.

"Lance you can't destroy them, it's suicide!" General Baine protested "Retreat that's an order!"

"I'll ignore your order General, I have no other choice. Court martial me later!" said Lance.

"In that case, Godspeed" General Baine smiled "Come back son"

Then Lance set the Star Dragon's jet's on full throttle quickly passing the falling pieces of the once powerful rail gun.

"Darius said the Resonance Module was in the core, I must find it and destroy it"

The Star Dragon started to slice the pieces of debris as Earth's gravity was pulling them.

"Main operational system damage: 70%" read one of the screens "Damn it, can't find the module" the Star Dragon started to slowly disintegrate due to improper positioning inside the atmosphere.

The Star Dragon reached for it's rail gun and Lance took aim "Come on.... a little closer" Lance was using all of the Star Dragon's energy and concentrate it in one shot from the rail gun "Jade, Marcus, Donovan..... this is for you"

Then the Star Dragon shot an immense blast of energy, destroying everything in it's path.

"System failure... system failure" the on-board computer warned.

The Star Dragon decended rapidly "It's over......" Lance closed his eyes as he was losing consciousness.

"Lance.... Are you asleep? It's not like you" said a mysterious voice.

"What? Who's this?" Lance was confused "Am I dead?"

"No, silly"

"Jade? Is that you?"

"Yeah"

"Impossible! You just died"

"Yes but I'm here with you. You can't die, at least not for now. Everyone needs you"

"Please forgive me for letting you die"

"You didn't let me die, it was my destiny. You must go on and live your life"

"Jade...."

"No matter what happens, I'll be with you in spirit"

"I wanted to stop this war so we could live a different life but now... it doesn't make any sense. I don't know what am I fighting for?"

"Remember when we met?"

".........................."

"You were an assassin for hire, but you changed and started to fight for the right cause.

Fight for the ones who can't do it. Find that answer as you continue to fight............"

"Jade..................."

Sometime later.......

4:00 A.M.

Somewhere in the North American East Coast

The Star Dragon pummeled on an island on Earth.

"Jade....." Lance realized he was alive as he opened his eyes and started to scan and realized he was in the Star Dragon's cockpit "Was it all a dream?........Or you kept me from dying?"

Lance looked at the only functioning screen and noticed he was in an island in the North American East Coast. He opened the cockpit and grabbed his Muramasa blade as he made his way out. He tried to climb down from his Armored Suit but he tumbled down to the ground.

"Damn, what is this place" Lance started to look around and was shocked to see the remains of a statue. The same statue he saw in that dream earlier. "This is the same place I saw in that dream"

Lance walk towards the demolished statue, he took of his black jacket and noticed he had a bad cut in his left arm. He took off his shirt and tied it on his arm to stop the bleeding.

Lance also had a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm with Chinese characters that read "I'm a punishment of God. If you had not committed any sins, God would not had sent a punishment like me upon you", the famous quote from Genghis Khan.

"It's good to see you survived that fall from outer space"

"What? Are you still alive?" Lance was really shocked to see Darius alive.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Don't get to excited because you will die anyway" Lance drew his Muramasa blade.

"You are always in a hurry to fight. You first know where you're standing" Darius walked towards Lance wearing his ripped off military uniform "There's a lot of history in this place"

"History?"

"Yes. Back in the day before this war started that statue was a symbol of freedom. It was called The Statue Of Liberty"

"Now it will be called Darius' grave site" Lance taunted.

"A little more than 500 years ago, a great battle took place in this very same spot" said Darius as he tapped the ground with his left foot.

"Spare me the history lesson"

"There was a great woman that was destined to bring evolution to the next stage"

"Your mother?" Lance mocked Darius as he placed his sword in a fighting position.

"Not quite. See, in history there's been women that led armies and nations. Cleopatra, Joan of Arc and many others had ties to evolution but they all failed. Unfortunately, EVE was no exception"

"EVE?" Lance was now interested on listening to Darius.

"Yes, all these women claimed to be EVE. In religious texts, Eve is portrayed as the first woman in creation. The one that fought here was a singer by the name Melissa Pearce"

"And that's supposed to do anything with this war?"

"Lance, you're missing the point. She tried to free humanity from it's shackles, and that's what I've tried to do all these years. But then there was that woman that stopped it from happening" Darius explained.

"A woman stopped it from happening?"

"Yes. There was another woman with the same powers as us but she sided with the humans.

She didn't want transcend humanity, Aya Brea killed EVE and delayed this process"

"Maybe she was in a good mood, but I'll end this right here" Lance continued to mock Darius "Were those two the ones I saw in that dream?"

"Lance, you're still too impulsive. I know you mourn your girlfriend. Jade is her name, is it not? You have to let go of those feelings if you wish to harness that power"

"So those are the two women from that dream" Lance thought to himself "Listen Darius, I don't give a rat's ass about power or whatever happened more than 500 years ago! All I want is your head"

"I've lived for 400 years and I don't get any older. Lance, you can't turn your back on what you are!" Darius pulled out his sword "Show me your true power or die" Then Lance ran towards Darius and attacked him with his Muramasa blade, but Darius moved and tried to counter. Lance turned around and blocked the attack.

"So this is the what the Lotus assassins use in combat" Darius was impressed by Lance's technique.

Then Darius pushed Lance and went for another attack but Lance moved and jumped away from Darius' reach.

"Dragon Slicer!!!!" Lance sent and energy attack with his sword at Darius.

Darius jumped out of the Dragon Slicer's path. The energy attack sliced a rock in a half.

"Good but not good enough"

Darius leaped at Lance and kick him in the face. Then Darius cut Lance on his face, close to his right eye. "See Lance, you can't stop evolution. If it's not me, sooner or later someone will"

"Hyahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Lance charged at Darius and was able to cut him on his chest.

"Yes!! Show me all you've got" Darius couldn't ask for more, he hasn't fought anyone like that in a long time.

Then Darius and Lance attacked each other with all their power.

"Destruction wave!!!!!!!!" Darius summoned his attack crushing Lance into a the remains of the Statue of Liberty.

"Shit! I'm toasted if I don't do something"

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darius went for the last stroke but Lance blocked and countered Darius and left a big cut on Darius' left eye.

"Aarghhhhhhhh!!!!" Darius placed his hand on his injured eye covered on blood "No one has ever done this to me. Lance, you should take my place as the absolute ruler of Earth if you kill me"

Lance only ignored Darius' comment.

"But no more games. Lance, now witness the true meaning of power!!!!" Then Darius started to gather all his power.

Lance did the same, he summoned all his power and a big aura surrounded both men. Lance's hair went from dark hair to silver.

"Good, you came prepared" Lance's eyes turned green and Darius' eye turned red "Evolution will continue"

Both Lance and Darius rushed at each other and try to slash each other but each move was blocked by each warrior. Each blow was followed by an explosion of energy.

"Die Lance!!!!!" Darius jumped trying to decapitate Lance but he repelled the attack.

"Shen Long Kuei !!!!" Lance unleashed an attack that knocked Darius in mid air.

Darius yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"It's over for you, your war has ended when Project Apocalypse failed"

"That..... was good but weak" said Darius as he started to levitate "Now witness the true power of evolution" The ground started to shake, large pieces of concrete started to form a shield around Darius.

Lance grip his sword firmly as it started to glow green.

"Die!!!!" Darius then used telekinesis to use the large pieces of concrete to attack Lance.

Lance jumped towards the debris, he landed on one rock and sliced a few pieces of concrete, he then jumped to another one and sliced a few more. He kept on jumping until he reachedDarius and sliced him in the chest.

Darius fell to the ground, he was weakened by Lance's attack and from using his telekinetic power.

"It's not over...... I'm the greatest emperor the Earth has ever seen" Darius was staggering "Not even EVE 's powers can be compared to mine!"

"I don't care about you or the ones that tried to accomplished this evolution, it's all over for you"

"Maybe so but I'll destroy us both" said Darius as he was charging an energy attack.

"Final Destruction Wave!!!!" Darius' attack covered all of Liberty Island.

"Raging Dragon!!!!" Lance lunged at Darius using his Raging Dragon technique to cut through the Final Destruction Wave, finally delivering the final blow to Darius.

The huge energy aura could be seen from miles away from the island.

"Give the devil my regards!" said Lance as he decapitated Darius.

Meanwhile......

90 miles away from Liberty Island, a Neo Zion battle ship was approaching the island.

"Sir, we've found the Star Dragon's location. The emergency beacon's signal is coming from an island from the North American east coast" said one of the officers.

"Send a rescue team immediately" ordered the commanding officer from one of Neo Zion's naval forces "Also inform the Star Sphere Alliance we've found their pilot"

"Yes sir!"

Back in Liberty Island.

Lance finally has vanquished Emperor Darius, in front of him lied the dead body of the once dictator.

"It's over, Jade..... we finally won"

Lance walked away from Darius' headless corpse and saw the sun starting to rise again.

He noticed blood dripping from his wound on his right eye. It didn't matter to him, he destroyed the man who took his only hope for a life free from the crude realities of war. Emptiness was the only thing Lance felt, people in both space colonies and Earth were going to celebrate but to him. Victory only brought him more confusion.

The Neo Zion battle ship arrived to Liberty Island. Soldiers came out of the ship and stormed the area.

"You must be one of the Star Sphere Alliance's pilots" asked one of the soldiers.

Lance didn't answer, he only stared at the sun rising.

"This must be.... Emperor Darius, he's dead" said another soldier.

"You killed Emperor Darius, didn't you?" asked the soldier again "People will see you as a hero, you ended this war"

"I'm no hero, I just happened to cross paths with Darius" Lance answered as he walked away "The war has ended but it can always repeat itself...... for as long as we exist"

The New Zion soldier was puzzled by Lance's statement "For as long as we exist?......"

Epilogue....

"The last remaining forces within the Independent Earth Nation has been neutralized, thepeople of the Star Sphere Alliance and Neo Zion as well as the people oppressed by IEN can enjoy a new era of peace and freedom" said one of the main ministers from the Star Sphere Alliance "Let us start a new stage in history and honor the brave soldiers and civilians that sacrificed their lives so we could see this day......" it was a message transmitted on all the Colonies and Earth.

Three days later....

In Space Colony Alpha 390

Freedom Memorial Cemetery

1:00 P.M.

Three days after the fateful battle, Lance was still recovering from his wounds. His mind was entangled with many questions, he thought he'd live a normal life but he feels empty. Lance appeared in the cemetery to visit Jade Wong's grave. He was wearing black pants and a pair of boots with a white t-shirt and a black raincoat, he had a cast on his arm and bandages round his head. He stared at Jade's grave site.

"I know you told me I didn't let you die but I still feel empty" Lance was standing in front of Jade's grave site, it was empty but it was a monument to her sacrifice "I know I must go on with my life but I don't know where to begin"

A man stood next to Lance "You could still fight on our side" said General Baine "You can still protect the peace we just attained"

"I have no reasons to fight anymore, I'm done with war" Lance replied "I'm not better than Darius, this must stop"

"You are a hero and he was a murderer, we could use a soldier like you to keep men like Darius from rising again"

"I'm not interested. I'm choosing to walk another path, I'm done with this senseless life" Then Lance stood in front of Jade's grave and started to walk way "I'll chose my own path"

Lance Mann, the soldier that saved the world from total destruction walked away to lead a life in solitude, his heroic actions were known by a few. The Star Sphere Alliance claimed Darius died in IEN's headquarters. The world enters a new era of peace, an era that came at a high price.

SHIN GOUKEN's notes: This is my first fan fiction and I know you must be wondering where's Aya or EVE since they were only mentioned but they never were physically in the story. The reason is that I didn't want to F..... the original story up in my first try. I got the idea from Gundam (which I'm a big fan by the way, specially of Gundam Wing and Seed Destiny) and also from Capcom's Cyberbots Full Metal Madness to come up with the "Armored Suits". I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fiction as much I enjoyed writing it. By the way "Sheng Long Kuei" roughly means Rising Dragon Demon in Chinese.


End file.
